Beast Boy and Raven: Why he annoys her
by writer666
Summary: a look at why BB annoys Raven. i suck at summaries


Beast Boy and Raven: Why he annoys her

The real reason why BB annoys raven. I have absolutely no idea what I am doing.

The titans were all enjoying a nice dinner that Cyborg had made which consisted of steak, mashed potatoes, ham, corn, and salad. He even made a tofu meal for BB.

"Friend Cyborg this is so generous of you!" said Starfire.

"Well I figured you guys are my friends and all so I just decided to do something nice for a change."

"He probably plans to poison us! That's why I eat tofu!" said BB.

"And Cyborg these potatoes that are mashed are really good. I like them." said Starfire as she took a bite.

"Yeah I like them to." said Raven

"Oh really?" said Beast Boy with a mouth full of tofu. He leaned over near Raven's plate and spit a mouthful of saliva and tofu onto her plate. "There you go Raven TOFU TATTERS!" he slammed his fists on the table in laughter.

Raven just stared opened mouthed at this and pulled up her hood and sat there calmly.

'Oh boy!' thought Robin. He knew what was coming. "Cyborg, Starfire, do you guys want eat in the garage?"

"That sounds like a good idea dawg." said Cyborg

"I agree." said Star.

The other three titans left, leaving Beast Boy and Raven by themselves. While BB was still laughing, Raven grabbed a piece of steak and shoved it in his mouth.

"AHHH! There's meat in my mouth!" screamed BB.

Raven's eyes were now red and split in two. She lunged at BB and kicked him across the room and flew right out the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy screamed as he fell over ten stories to the ground.

"MAYBE THAT WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH SOMEONE'S FOOD!" Screamed Raven as she watched him plummet. Beast Boy landed on his back in the shallow part of the water. Raven went over to the table and picked her plate of 'tofu tatters' and threw it out the window and went to her room.

When BB opened his eyes he saw something falling real fast and realized it was the little meal he had made. It landed right on his head and knocked him out.

1 Month Later

All of Beast Boy's bones had healed and he was back on his old schedule . That meant annoying Raven.

He decided he needed to get her when she wasn't looking. Then an evil idea popped in his head. At 2:00 in the morning he went into Raven's room and gathered all of her outfits. He went to the laundry room and washed them with pink dye and returned them to her room.

The next morning Raven woke up and put on a new leotard and cloak. Since it was so dark in her room she couldn't see that it was PINK. She went downstairs and made herself some tea and started reading a book. While she was in the livingroom BB had snuck back to her room and painted the wall's pink. He also replaced her sheets, pillows, shower curtains, toilet, blankets, carpet, and everything else with pink ones.

'Raven is gonna flip when she sees this!' thought BB as he quickly left the room. When Raven was done with her book she decided to retreat to her room for some meditation. When she felt the walls they were wet with paint. Raven turned on her lights and her jaw nearly hit the floor. Every single thing in her room was pink except for the door. She knew who did this. She walked to BB's room and politely knocked on the door.

"Come in!" shouted BB. BIG mistake.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" shouted Raven as she grabbed him and smacked his head against the wall nearly a hundred times. She had knocked him out again.

1 week later

Beast Boy's face was healed and he was back to his old schedule. (notice a pattern here?)

'Am I being too hard on raven?' Beast Boy wondered to himself 'NAH! She's like a brick wall. No matter what you do to it, it still stands.' he reassured himself.

Today he decided to take it easy on Raven and not do anything too harsh to her. When he reached the livingroom, he found that he and Raven were the only ones in the tower. Robin was on a date with Starfire and Cyborg was taking the T-CAR for a test drive. Beast Boy sat down next to Raven but she didn't seem to notice. He yawned and stretched his hand behind her. She gave him a warning glare but didn't shrug him off. He removed his arm and just continued to watch T.V.

"Hey Raven-" he tried say but was cut off by her slamming the book down.

"Dammit Beast Boy why do you always have to bother me? Why not Robin or Cyborg or Starfire? Why me?" shouted Raven trying to hold back her tears of frustration.

'I can't believe this! I thought Raven just took all of the annoyance, I had no idea she kept it all bottled up. It's time to tell her the truth!' thought Beast Boy

"Well, Raven you see the reason that I bother you is because" he stuttered to get the last part out "I-I-I love you Raven. I've loved you ever since my first day here and every other day to. But when Terra came I guess I just lost sight of that and then she broke my heart." Tears were now flowing freely down his face. "And since then I couldn't risk that happening again. That's why I always annoy you, just so I can be around you and I understand if you don't feel the same way about me." he wiped away his tears and was ready to leave the room when Raven stopped him. She spun him around and planted a kiss right on his lips, he returned it.

"I've felt the same way to." said Raven after the kiss.

He picked her up and laid her on the couch. 'My life is perfect now." Thought BB as he continued to kiss Raven.

Three hours later

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all returned at the same time. When they entered the common room they found the T.V. was on, snacks were all over the place, and Raven and BB were both sleeping under a blanket.

"Oh. My. God." said Robin as he retreated back to the entrance. Starfire was nearly just as shocked and also happy. Cyborg nearly fainted.

"I always knew there was something between those two." said Robin. Starfire got a little idea in her head.

"Friends, I believe this is what you call a 'Kodak moment'?" said Starfire.

"Uh...yeah." Said Robin with a raised eyebrow.

"Cyborg do you have a camera?" asked Star

"Yes I do." he said as he removed a little camera from his arm. He was on to the idea. Starfire slowly floated into the room and snapped nearly a dozen shots from all angles of the two titans sleeping. The camera was a non-flash one so she didn't wake them up. She returned it to Cyborg.

"I'm going to post these on the internet!" Cyborg squealed like a little girl.

"No I have an idea." said Robin "we develop the pictures, put them in both of their rooms, tell them we know and when they are finally ready to leave we jump out and say they were fooled!" All three of them had evil smiles even Starfire which looked a little creepy. When they left Beast Boy opened one eye and laughed. He had heard the whole thing.

"Do you want me to destroy the negatives?" asked Raven as she snuggled closer to him.

"No, why don't we let them have some fun?" said BB as he kissed her.

"Okay." said Raven as she and BB continued to watch the T.V. She leaned over and kissed him.

FIN

Well what do you think? Too stupid? Too fluffy? I don't care. Just please read this because it took me a while to make.


End file.
